Sorry, Weird Boy
by Poor little rich kid
Summary: Edward is the nobody. Bella is the somebody. What happens when he likes her? What will she do? Originally written for the Lyrical Melodrama Contest, but i was too lazy to get it out. Sorry. Mostly EPOV. AH.
1. Prologue

01 Prologue

She was the one. She has always been.

I would do anything for her. Since that incident I have been like a puppy to her. Not in the creepy Mike Newton way, but as a loving partner. I love her, and I think she loves me back; which is nice.

I've known her for a long time, but recently, I feel that I connect with her. We are one.

Okay, so, that's the prologue. Cool. Disclaimer and all that is in the first actual chapter. It'd look tacky here.


	2. Boy meets Girl

**Name of story: **Sorry, Weird boy.  
**Pen name: **Poor Little Rich Kid

**Story is inspired by: **Caught in the Crowd  
**Artist: **Kate Miller-Heidke

**Main Pairing: **E x B  
**POV: **EPOV (some BPOV)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Twilight is Stephanie Meyers, Caught in the Crowd is Kate Miller-Heidke's and this Computer is my schools. My plot bunny is mine though.  
I originally wrote this to enter into the Lyrical Melodrama Contest, but I chickened out and didn't have it ready on time. Oh wells, I hope you like it. It's just a bit of fun. I hope my writing improves.

I've known her since she moved here. Isabella Swan; she has always preferred Bella, just Bella. But she never knew me. She was the girl everyone loved, and who was I? Stupid question really, because nobody wants to know a nobody.

I've been in her class since grade school, in this dreary town of Forks. Her group always pulled her to the back row, always laughing. Always happy.

My name is Edward Cullen. The loner. The nobody. Invisible. I am seventeen, and am acing school. I have a 4.0 and know what I am going to do with my life. I want to be a musician, playing the Piano, but my step-father Carlisle disagrees. He thinks it is 'stupid' and a 'waste of time', he thinks I should be a Lawyer.  
I don't go to parties, never invited. I don't do drugs, nobody gives me any. I don't drink, not legal. I do smoke though. A dirty habit, one I cannot fix. It is a stress relief of sorts.

* * *

I saw her walk past, along the track with her friends. I was sitting on the bleachers, hiding from the bullies, the school, life; blowing out the smoke from my cigarette. She was wearing a baby blue dress, it went to her knees and when the wind blew just right, she would look like an angel. Her smile could stop my heart, but no. I have never received a smile from her. Why would she smile at a dork like me?

Her friend, Jessica I think her name was, whispered something in her ear, snickering. Bella looked up at me, and our eyes caught, and for a second, I could see into her soul. It was Beautiful. She looked away, blushing, giggling with her friends.

She is not a horrible person. It is just her friends, they make her seem bad. But she is not.

I pushed myself off the bench, and walked towards the track, walking towards her. I thought today would be a good day; I'd walk up to her, and tell her how I feel. I would tell how beautiful she looked, and how her wonderful she is. How she emitted an aura of happiness, and it was a contagious wave that engulfed my body and soul. How I really liked her, and if she were mine, I would care for her so much. I threw my cigarette onto the ground and stomped it out with my foot.

This was it. I walked towards her, an air of confidence around me. A fake rush.

"B-belle.. " I stuttered, embarrassed and tried again "Bella. ... Y-you look real pretty today" I managed to spit out, not choking on my words yet.  
"Thank-you... What's your name? Are you new?" She softly inquired. She looked so peaceful and at ease. If only I could feel like that.  
"I'm not new; I've been in school with you since grade school... I'm Edward" I mumbled as I stared at my feet. '_Well this is awkward'_ I thought. I shuffled my feet on the rough, red gravel. "I'll just... ugh.. go now.." I said lowly.

"Stupid, stupid! 'You look pretty today' Stupid." I muttered to myself as I walked away. "Could've just said 'I really like you' but oh NO!" I harshly kicked a stone, sending it flying.  
"I hope you're not talking about yourself." A small voice from behind said.

I spun around, surprised, and the angel herself was there. The sun glowing off her burgundy coloured hair, glistening like the stars. Her eyes were bright and she even looked excited... to see me...?

We walked around the grass oval for the rest of our lunch. We talked about all sorts of things. I couldn't believe that she wanted to talk to me. We discussed things like our family to what our favourite band was. She smiled when I let my tongue slip about how pretty I thought she was, or of the such. I didn't tell her I liked her today. I didn't tell her that I felt a connection between us. But I did hold her hand as we walked along the perimeter of the school grounds.

I think she felt comfortable with me, at least when we were far away from the school ground and not under the scrutinising eye of our fellow students. Teenagers can be cruel.

--- --- --- --- ---

I wanted to walk her to classes, but I doubt she would want that. After school we got our bikes together, and got on. She placed her dainty bag in her basket as I threw my heavy bag onto my back. The ride from school to home is pretty gentle, only a little hill. For some reason I felt like I was losing my loner-self when I was around her. We had fun, racing each other up the hill. It was nice.

That's chapter one. Review if you want to. xD. MLIA. Lol.


End file.
